Le mariage de mon meilleur ami
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS] Seamus se marie avec une moldue, et tout le monde est heureux. Sauf Dean. Et pas seulement parce qu'il déteste cette fille. DTxSF


Une fic' que j'ai commencé il y a pas mal de temps. Le genre de fic' que l'on retrouve un jour, inachevée et que l'on décide de continuer.

Bah voila, je l'ai terminé.

Alors bonne lecture. ;)

_**Le mariage de mon meilleur ami.**_

Dean s'avançait doucement vers une grande maison de briques blanches. Le lierre recouvrait la majeure partie de la façade.

C'était joli, coquet.

Il arriva à proximité d'une fenêtre, cerclée de lourds volets en bois, des rideaux beiges cachaient l'intérieur.

Ne voyant personne, et n'entendant pas de bruit, il eut peur de s'être trompé d'endroit. Jusqu'à ce que l'épaisse porte en bois s'ouvre sur son meilleur ami.

Seamus.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire. L'irlandais marcha jusqu'à lui et l'entoura de ses bras en lui tapant virilement le dos, comme le font les amis qui se retrouvent après plusieurs années.

- Dean, mon pote, c'est bon de te revoir.

- Ouais, tu l'as dit...

Ils se reculèrent et prirent quelques instants pour se détailler. Seamus n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ses cheveux avaient juste foncés mais ses yeux verts avaient toujours cette lueur espiègle qu'il aimait bien.

Il avait un beau costume noir qui mettait en valeur ses épaules carrées.

Oui, c'était bon de le revoir. De le retrouver.

Toutes ces années avaient été dures sans lui et il était heureux d'être là.

Près de lui.

Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait aussi trop de choses à dire pour pouvoir dire quelque chose.

Tout était trop confus et heureusement, Seamus se décida à entamer la discussion :

- Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien...Je vais bien. Et toi ?

- Oui, aussi...Demain c'est le grand jour.

- Tu n'es pas trop stressé ?

- Non, ça va.

Dean était gêné et il vit que Seamus était dans la même situation.

Il savait qu'ils devaient être ridicules mais ils prenaient leurs temps.

Quatre ans c'était long. Trop long.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme sortit de la maison. Sa robe à tissu fleuri jouant avec les reflets du soleil.

- Seamus !

L'interpellé se tourna vers Dean.

- Ah. C'est elle, Elena. Viens, je vais te présenter.

Ils rejoignirent la jeune femme.

Elle était brune, mince et élancée, mais quelque chose en elle lui déplaisait. Même si, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas réellement être objectif.

Seamus lui avait dit que c'était une moldue. Il avait rencontré sa sœur, Irène, qui elle était sorcière, trois ans auparavant et leur rencontre s'était faite ainsi. A une soirée elle était venue avec sa sœur cadette et paf ! Dean ne savait pas si cela avait été un coup de foudre ou pas, mais en tout cas, au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils allaient s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir les mêmes talents magiques que sa sœur pourtant elle était tout à fait au courant du monde magique et ne paraissait pas se formaliser de vivre avec un sorcier alors qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue.

- Alors c'est vous Dean. Seamus me parle tellement de vous ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Dean n'aimait pas la bonne humeur excessive de ses propos qui contrastait avec la froideur de ses yeux vert foncé.

Mais même si tout en elle lui inspirait de l'antipathie, il se dit qu'il devait forcément se tromper, puisqu'_il_ l'avait choisit.

Il s'apprêta à répondre poliment mais Seamus le poussait déjà dans la maison.

- Viens, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont déjà là. Ainsi que Neville, Luna et Ginny. Je dois dire que tu sais te faire attendre, tu es le dernier !

Dean découvrit alors l'intérieur de la maison. C'était gigantesque et de bon goût. Presque tout était blanc ou beige, les couleurs appropriées pour ce genre d'occasion.

Le couloir de l'entrée débouchait sur un grand salon.

Le premier qu'il reconnut fut Ron. Il était toujours aussi grand mais n'avait pas perdu son air maladroit. Hermione était à coté, souriante, épanouie. Elle lui tenait discrètement la main.

Ils se saluèrent, enthousiasmes, heureux de se revoir. Puis il vit Harry et Ginny, suivi de près par Neville et Luna.

Ils étaient tous là. Et pendant un instant, Dean se surprit à ressentir la nostalgie des années Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous ensemble.

Lorsque Seamus était encore « à lui ».

Lorsque leur plus longue séparation ne dépassait pas le temps d'une douche.

Tout ça c'était bien loin.

Il soupira et se concentra sur la discussion qui s'était entamé entre les anciens Gryffondors.

C'était un beau tableau.

Il accepta la coupe de champagne que lui tendit Seamus et la porta à ses lèvres quelques secondes. Seulement pour sentir les bulles pétiller contre sa langue. Il aimait cette sensation, mais il aimait encore plus le regarder, lui. Avec ses légères taches de rousseur et ce sourire serein qu'il abordait en répondant aux questions intéressés de Neville sur les plantes de Finlande.

Se rappelant soudain pourquoi il était là, il but une grosse gorgée du liquide dorée.

_Bientôt il n'y aura plus rien à espérer_..., pensa t il avec amertume.

Il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione, qui l'observait. Elle lui fit un léger sourire teinté de compassion. Dean ne le comprit pas vraiment mais il y répondit quand même avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- On m'a dit que tu étais un excellent élément au département de la justice magique.

- On m'a dit que tu étais un excellent Auror.

Dean souria. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour faire la conversation.

- Je suis content pour Ron et toi. Enfin, je le savais mais...Je...Vous...Enfin c'est bien, quoi !

Je veux dire que vous ayez trouvé le bonheur...

En disant cela, il reporta quelques secondes son attention sur Seamus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean. Il comprendra, un jour.

Il se retourna vers elle, légèrement surpris. Mais Hermione avait détourné son attention sur Ron.

Dean avait presque oublié la perspicacité de la jeune femme. Ou alors, il était, sans le vouloir, trop expressif...

La nuit commençait à tomber et après le dîner, les convives étaient invités à danser sur une piste installée spécialement pour l'occasion.

Tous ses amis dansaient gaiement et lui restait à sa table, en les regardant. Seamus était de l'autre coté de la salle, il discutait avec un homme. Il était brun, plutôt beau gosse mais Dean ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu.

Puis Seamus l'aperçut, et s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'installait près de Dean. Celui-ci désigna le brun d'un geste de la tête.

- C'est qui ce mec ?

- Un ami de Lena. Paul, il s'appelle.

Dean hocha la tête et se tut. Après quelques minutes de silence, il constata d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante :

- C'est une fête très réussie.

Il avait dit ça histoire de dire quelque chose.

- Réussie ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je qualifierais une fête où mon meilleur ami ne s'amuse pas !

Seamus lui souriait. Dean s'était promis d'avoir l'air joyeux mais il avait apparemment échoué.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu joues très bien le rôle de la personne qui ne s'ennuie pas. Mais, je te connais.

Oui, cacher quelque chose à son meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas facile. Même si jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi à dissimuler l'essentiel.

- Je ne m'ennuis pas, c'est juste que tu sais...je ne suis pas un très grand danseur. Et puis personne ne m'invite alors...

- Ne te fiches pas de moi, j'ai bien vu qu'au moins trois filles t'avaient invité à danser mais tu as apparemment décliné leurs invitations.

- On me surveille à ce que je vois.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, cela voulait dire que son ami faisait tout de même attention à lui.

Juste à ce moment là, une jeune femme blonde qui lui avait déjà proposé une danse s'avança.

- Excusez moi, je sais que je vous ai déjà demandé, mais au risque de paraître collante, j'aimerais retenter ma chance...

Si Seamus n'avait pas été juste à coté, il aurait à nouveau refusé. Mais sous le regard de son ami, il souria à la jeune femme et se leva. Elle eut l'air ravie.

- Je m'appelle Selma, je suis le témoin de la future mariée.

Il tressaillit en entendant les derniers mots.

- Dean. Je suis le témoin du...futur marié.

La musique était plutôt entraînante et Dean remercia Merlin de ne pas être tombé sur un slow, mais quelques minutes plus tard les premières notes d'une douce mélodie retentirent. Il se maudit d'avoir autant de malchance, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, enfin sa semaine. Selma se rapprocha de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras fins.

Dean posa ses mains sur sa taille, maladroitement. Il la sentit s'approcher de son oreille :

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi direct en temps normal. Mais je dois vous dire que vous me plaisez vraiment.

Elle avait de très beaux yeux, vert bleu et un sourire avenant mais elle aurait pu aussi bien être le sosie de Nicole Kidman, cela lui était égal. Il se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau. Et apparemment elle prit ça pour une invitation car elle avança ses lèvres vers lui et commença à fermer les yeux.

_« Oh, oh »._

Il se reculait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, et il finir par lui dire.

- Excusez moi Selma, je dois aller aux toilettes.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, confuse, et rougit d'embarras. Il savait bien que c'était une excuse qui montrait vraiment qu'il voulait juste ne pas l'embrasser, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, pardonnez moi...j'ai cru que...

Il lui prit doucement le bras.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est moi.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Oui, je comprends, vous ne me trouvez pas à votre goût... Ca arrive, je m'emballe et je ne pense pas à ce genre de chose.

- Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Vous êtes très belle et certainement très intéressante mais je suis...Enfin, pour tout vous dire, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Ah. Oui, bien sur, je n'y avais pas pensé. Alors, bonne chance.

Elle semblait rassuré par cet aveu, au moins cela n'avait aucun rapport avec elle. Mais le dernier sourire qu'elle lui adressa était tout de même teinté de déception.

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir dit haut et fort « je suis amoureux ». Ces trois mots paraissaient tellement ridicules dans sa bouche. Pas vraiment adaptés à ce qu'il ressentait.

Remarquant qu'il était planté au milieu de la piste, il soupira et se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte. C'était en réalité une chambre plongée dans le noir. Il allait refermer la porte quand il entendit un léger bruit. Poussé par la curiosité il s'avança un peu jusqu'à apercevoir un lit. Il distingua un homme et une femme en sous vêtements en train de s'embrasser follement. Confus, il s'apprêta à se reculer quand il aperçut par terre une robe. Avec pour motif, des grosses fleurs.

Craignant de comprendre, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la porte opposé, conscient d'avoir vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Il constata avec soulagement que la deuxième porte était la bonne. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il n'aimait déjà pas cette fille. Mais savoir en plus qu'elle se foutait de son meilleur ami était insupportable. Et malheureusement, il savait qu'il avait la lourde tache de le dire à Seamus.

Justement, alors qu'il pensait cela, la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Souriant, détendu, heureux.

Dean n'avait pas le cœur à lui annoncer maintenant. Il sourit à son tour.

Seamus s'introduisit doucement dans la pièce, sans rien dire.

Dean attendit quelques instants que Seamus parle, mais il vit que celui-ci n'était pas décidé.

- Oui ?

C'est alors que Seamus lui sortit une phrase bizarre :

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais...

Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire « _quoi_ ? », Seamus s'était déjà collé à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La surprise passée, et ne pensant plus à autre chose qu'à ce contact si excitant, il y répondit avec ferveur.

Que ça lui avait manqué.

Il repensa un instant au mariage de son ami qui avait lieu le lendemain mais cette pensée s'évapora lorsque Seamus le poussa contre le mur pour explorer son cou.

Ses douces lèvres caressaient doucement sa nuque, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds roux de cet homme qu'il désirait plus que tout.

N'y tenant plus, il finit par lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Aime-moi.

Seamus ne se fit pas prier. Il l'aima deux fois. Il l'aurait bien aimé davantage mais une trop longue absence aurait été suspecte.

A la fin, à bout de souffle, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Une lueur coupable dans les yeux.

Ils n'auraient pas du, ils le savaient. Mais l'attirance était trop forte.

Ca leur rappelait leur première fois. Leur unique fois. C'était à la fin de l'année, alors que tout le monde était dehors, à profiter des dernières heures à Poudlard, eux s'étaient retrouvés dans le dortoir. Ils s'étaient regardés, chacun lisant la tristesse infinie de devoir se séparer dans le regard de l'autre. Leur baiser avait d'abord été chaste, léger, prudent. Puis ils avaient cédés à ce désir si fort.

Après cela ils n'osaient plus se regarder, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre comment réagir.

Et puis Seamus avait dit cette phrase. « _On ferait mieux d'oublier et de ne pas en reparler_ ».

Leur séparation le lendemain avait été brève. Une poignée de main amicale. Un sourire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres.

Ils s'étaient revus deux années plus tard pour le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione.

Et puis c'était fini.

Quatre ans étaient passés. Quatre si longues années.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y retourner.

La voix de Dean était incertaine. Seamus acquiesça :

- Oui...

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence puis sortirent. La fête battait son plein.

Dean avait encore moins le cœur à danser. Il s'installa à une table et écouta deux femmes discuter des joies du mariage. Il évitait le regard de Seamus, assis à une table voisine.

Il était à coté de sa future femme, qui elle jetait des coups d'œil aguicheurs vers cet homme brun de tout à l'heure. Certainement son amant.

Il partir se coucher une heure après, ne supportant plus les regards de Seamus. Il voulait surtout arrêter de penser aux dernières heures, à ce qu'il perdra demain : la chance de l'embrasser à nouveau.

OoO

Il fut réveillé par l'effervescence dans la maison. Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il croisa Hermione, très belle dans une élégante robe beige. Elle le pressa :

- Dean ? Personne ne t'a réveillé !? Il faut te dépêcher, la cérémonie commence dans une heure !!

Il retourna donc dans ma chambre, l'estomac vide, et prit une douche avant d'enfiler son smoking le plus chic. Avant de sortir il se regarde une dernière fois. Il voulait être beau pour ce grand jour.

- N'oublie pas. Ne rien laisser paraître.

Tandis qu'il murmurait cela à voix haute, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Seamus. Dean fit volte face, très surpris de le voir ici alors qu'il allait se marier dans à peine quarante minutes.

- Tu n'es pas à l'église.

Seamus fit non de la tête.

- Je voulais te voir avant.

Dean ne répondit pas et se retourna vers le miroir pour éviter le regard de son ami.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas en retard.

Il pria pour que Seamus parte et le laisse seul pendant un moment, mais celui-ci resta là. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. Le brun ferma les yeux.

- Dean...je...

- Vas-y.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'Irlandais.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins à l'église.

Il essaya de prendre un ton sans appel, en insistant bien sur l'église. Il ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser son ami, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il prit alors un ton plus doux devant l'air désolé de Seamus.

- S'il te plait...

Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce laissant Dean seul.

OoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à l'église. Dean était juste à coté de Seamus, en tant que témoin. Il voyait Selma qui lui jetait des coups d'œil en soupirant discrètement. Mal à l'aise, il attendait comme tout le monde que cette jérémiade soit terminée. Quoiqu'il devait être le seul à ne pas apprécier l'instant. Lorsque la musique retentit, Elena arriva au bras de son père, un gros moldu puant l'avidité de pouvoir.

_Aussi méprisable que sa fille_, se surprit à penser Dean.

Sa robe était blanche, pleine de tulle et de satin. Elle avait insisté pour avoir une cérémonie moldue. Son sourire était éclatant et tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait aux cotés de Seamus elle se mit à fixer avec insistance son présumé amant.

Le prêtre, un petit homme à lunettes qui paraissait plus ennuyeux que la pluie, commença à débiter son discours d'une voix monocorde.

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Dean tressaillit à cette phrase. Il croisa le regard angoissé de Seamus et détourna le sien.

Bien sur que non, il n'allait rien dire, il n'allait pas gâcher le mariage de son meilleur ami pour ses sentiments. Comment Seamus pouvait-il en douter ?

Après le silence réglementaire, l'homme d'église posa la question redoutée.

- Elena Janis Cronwell, voulez vous prendre pour époux Seamus Finnigan ici présent ?

Sa réponse fut directe.

- Oui.

Ensuite le petit homme se tourna vers Seamus.

- Seamus Finnigan, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Elena Janis Cronwell ici présente ?

Je fermai les yeux attendant le « _oui_ » fatal. Mais il ne vint pas. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis d'abord Elena le regardant d'un air étonné. Je voyais ses lèvres former une phrase. « _Qu'est ce que tu attends ?_ », si ma capacité à lire sur les lèvres était bonne.

Ouais, qu'attendait-il ? Qu'attendait-il pour prononcer le mot qui allait mettre définitivement un terme à mes rêveries naïves ?

L'indignation et l'incrédulité se dessinèrent sur le visage d'Elena. Puis Seamus se tourna vers moi, le regard suppliant, perdu.

J'aurais été plus près de lui j'aurais peut être pu entendre son « _je ne peux pa_s » mais comme je ne l'étais pas, je n'avais qu'à prier pour avoir correctement interprété les mouvements de ses lèvres.

Ainsi tout en le regardant, j'entendis une voix tremblante s'élever. Ma voix tremblante.

- Elle le trompe.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi, les yeux ronds de chacun me fixant avec surprise. Elena devint brutalement rouge, mais elle essaya de faire l'offusqué.

- Mais c'est faux ! Il ment !

Seamus se tourna alors vers elle. Une colère froide perçant dans sa voix, exceptionnellement posée.

- Tu as osée ? Je te faisais confiance pourtant.

Elena détourna son regard, écrasée par celui de Seamus. Pourtant, Dean s'étonna de ne voir aucune lueur de tristesse sur son visage.

Un fait le frappa alors. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Seamus. Certainement de son Paul, mais pas de Seamus.

Mais alors pourquoi vouloir l'épouser ?

Dean n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question. Seamus s'était tourné et se dirigeait vers lui. En vérité il se dirigeait vers la porte de derrière. Il passa devant lui sans un regard.

Inquiet, Dean lui emboita le pas. Il arriva dans une petite pièce. Son ami s'était assis sur un vieux banc en bois, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Doucement, Dean alla s'installer près de lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui dit d'une voix faible :

- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir appris comme ça. Je les ai surpris dans la chambre, hier.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Pardon ne de pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas...

- Je le savais, le coupa Seamus.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. Pris au dépourvu, Dean arriva seulement à prononcer un « _quoi_ » abasourdi. Enfin, Seamus le regarda.

- Je l'ai découvert il y a un an et demi. Je suis rentré plus tôt. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne l'a jamais su.

Anticipant la question de Dean, il poursuivit.

- Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas quitté ? C'est ça ce que tu te demandes ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle me faisait de la peine. Elle voulait juste m'épouser car j'étais un sorcier. Elle était jalouse de ne pas être comme sa soeur.

Il marqua une pause.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce que je l'aimais. Je pense que c'était...pour t'oublier.

A nouveau, le regard de Seamus se dirigea vers un point vide devant lui. Le silence qui vint après était si pur, que Dean oublia qu'ils étaient juste à coté d'une salle pleine de gens qui ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qui se passait. Il aurait même pu entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Dean posa alors sa main sur celle de Seamus. Il la serra fort. Et son ami se tourna vers lui.

Une seconde à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Une seconde pendant laquelle ils se jaugèrent, se demandant si maintenant c'était autorisé, si maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle.

Seamus brisa cette seconde tourmentée de questions et prit Dean dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et leurs deux corps s'épousèrent parfaitement.

Leur baiser fut d'abord chaste, léger, prudent...

OoO

Dans la salle principale de l'église, tout le monde était trop occupé pour remarquer Hermione verrouiller discrètement la porte du fond à l'aide de sa baguette, un sourire aux lèvres.

On était dans une église, OK, mais tout ça c'était des trucs de moldus. Non ?

_**Fin**_

Merci d'avoir lu !

Léa.


End file.
